klingon_academy_ii_empire_at_warfandomcom-20200216-history
Starfleet
The official military, scientific and exploration arm of the Federation (although other smaller organisations also operate starships inside and outside the Federation independently) Starfleet was formed in 2161 after the formation of the United Federation of Planets from the constituent members of the Confederation of Planets, a joint-command formed in 2258 during the Earth-Romulan War. Starfleet was formed from the military and scientific operators of starships from United Earth, the Confederacy of Vulcan, the Andorian Empire, the Tellarite Confederation, the Orion State and the Independent Republic of Alpha Centauri. The official prefix of all Starfleet vessels is "United Star Ship", shortened to USS. Even after this formation, many independent scientific organisations still launched their own expeditions using their own craft. Planetary Defence Forces were also nominally independent, although these were normally ground forces with no space flight capability. Some sectors did have Planetary Defence Forces with short-ranged point defence craft, but even these were incapable of independent interstellar flight. Due to disastrous first contact with the Klingon Empire and the undeclared border war that followed, in 2221 Starfleet created the Federation Reserve Fleet. Comprising of older, less capable vessels that would ordinarily be scrapped, the Reserve Fleet had a solely defensive mandate, acting as the second line of defence in the case of full scale invasion. Front-line Federation forces became the Federation Prime Fleet. As time went on and new classes were introduced, ships were retired from use in the Prime Fleet and placed into the Reserve Fleet. This arrangement lasted until the signing of the Khitomer Accords in 2293, when the Reserve Fleet was disbanded and the starships comprising it were scrapped. Current Prime Fleet Vessel Classes (2292, descending class order) Capital Ships Yamato Class Battleship, Experimental Ark Royal Class Fleet Carrier Missouri Class Battleship Belknap Class Dreadnought, Plasma Ulysses Class Dreadnought Star Empire Class Dreadnought Excelsior Class Refit Heavy Battlecruiser Excelsior Class Battlecruiser Heavy Screen Ships Richmond Class Heavy Cruiser, New Lexington Class Command Cruiser Salazar Class Torpedo Cruiser Ranger Class Galactic Survey Cruiser Constitution Class Refit Heavy Cruiser Light Screen Ships Soyuz Class Gun Cruiser Miranda Class Light Cruiser Warsaw Class Destroyer Leader Akula Class Refit Destroyer Okinawa Class Frigate Oberth Class Escort Support Ships Washington Class Troop Transport Unity Class Fleet Repair Tender Clydesdale Class Cargo Freighter Freelancer Class Mining Freighter Independence Class Colony Ship Liberty Class Construction Tender Shuttlecraft and Fightercraft Hornet-B Strike Fighter Hornet Strike Fighter Wasp Attack Shuttle Type 2 Shuttlecraft Type A Work Bee Notable Starfleet Vessels (2292) USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-A) USS Excelsior (NCC-2000) USS Cerberus (NCC-1877) Notable Starfleet Vessels (Former) USS Enterprise (NCC-1701) - Scuttled 2283 USS Reliant (NCC-1860) - Captured, Scuttled by enemy forces 2283 USS Grissom (NCC-438) - Destroyed 2283 USS Bozeman (NCC-1941) - Missing, presumed destroyed 2278 USS Star Empire (NCC-2115) - Missing, presumed destroyed 2292 Constituent Organisations (On formation in 2161) United Earth Star Navy (UESN) United Earth Space Probe Agency (UESPA) Vulcan Federal Fleet Vulcan Science Directorate Andorian Star Navy Tellarite Defence Force Tellarite Research Institute Orion Navy Alpha Centauri Planetary Defence Force See also Klingon Defence Force Romulan Star Navy Interstellar Pacification Force Category:Spacefaring Organisations